List of superhero comic characters created by women
Characters from superhero comics wholly or co-created by women creators. Superheroes DC *'Arak, Son of Thunder' by Dann Thomas (Warlord #48) *'Arion' by Jan Duursema (Warlord #55) *'Atom IV (Ryan Choi) '''by Gail Simone (''DCU: Brave New World) *'Aqualad' by Ramona Fradon (Adventure Comics #269) *'Coagula' by Rachel Pollack (Doom Patrol (1987) #70) *'Green Fury' by Ramona Fradon (Super Friends #25) *'Judomaster III (Sonia Sato)' by Gail Simone (Birds of Prey #100) *'Metamorpho' by Ramona Fradon (The Brave and the Bold #57) *'Misfit '''by Gail Simone (''Birds of Prey #96) *'Relative Heroes' by Devin Grayson (Relative Heroes #1) **'Allure' **'Blindside' **'Houston' **'Omni' **'Temper' *'Solstice' by Nicola Scott (Teen Titans (2003) #89) *'Steel' by Louise Simonson (Adventures of Superman #500) *'Terra III (Atlee)' by Amanda Conner (Supergirl (2005) #12) Marvel *'Agent X' by Gail Simone (Agent X #1) *'Anole' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #2) *'Araña/Spider-Girl' by Fiona Avery (Amazing Fantasy (2004) #1) *'Cable' by Louise Simonson (New Mutants #87) *'Elixir' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #5) *'Hellion' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #2) *'Indra' by Christina Weir (New X-Men (2004) #7) *'Link' by Ann Nocenti (Beauty and the Beast #2) *'Longshot' by Ann Nocenti (Longshot #1) *'Mary Zero' by Gail Simone (Agent X #3) *'Match' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #7) *'Mercury' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #2) *'Ms. Marvel II (Kamala Khan)' by G. Willow Wilson and Sana Amanat (Captain Marvel (2012) #14) *'Omega the Unknown' by Mary Skrenes (Omega the Unknown #1) *'Pixie' by Christina Weir (New X-Men (2004) #5) *'Poltergeist' by Ann Nocenti *'Power Pack' by Louise Simonson and June Brigman (Power Pack #1) **'Alex Power' **'Julie Power' **'Jack Power' **'Katie Power' *'Prodigy IV (David Alleyne)' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #4) *'Quill' by Christina Weir (New X-Men (2004) #1) *'Rictor' by Louise Simonson (X-Factor (1986) #17) *'Rockslide' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #3) *'Sean Garrison' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #4) *'Skids '''by Louise Simonson (''X-Factor (1986) #7) *'Singularity III' by Marguerite Bennett and G. Willow Wilson (A-Force (2015) #1) *'Spider-Man (Miles Morales)' by Sara Pichelli (Ultimate Comics Fallout #4) *'Surge' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #8) *'Tag' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #10) *'The Cat/Tigra' by Linda Fite and Marie Severin (Claws of the Cat #1) *'Trance' by Christina Weir (New X-Men (2004) #12) *'Ultragirl' by Barbara Randall Kesel (Ultragirl #1) *'Wallflower' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #2) *'Wind Dancer' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #1) *'Wither' by Christina Weir (New Mutants (2003) #3) Other *'Commandette' by Nina Albright (Cambridge House - Star-Studded Comics #1) *'Miss Fury' by Tarpé Mills (Bell Syndicate; reprints by Timely Comics) *'Titan' by Barbara Randall Kesel (Dark Horse) Anti-Heroes *'Black Alice' by Gail Simone (DC - Birds of Prey #76) *'Jeannette' by Gail Simone (DC - Secret Six (2008) #3) *'Outlaw' by Gail Simone (Marvel - Deadpool #65) *'Ragdoll II (Peter Merkel)' by Gail Simone (DC - Villains United #1) *'Scandal Savage' by Gail Simone (DC - Villains United #1) *'Spy Smasher II (Katarina Armstrong)' by Gail Simone (DC - Birds of Prey #100) *'Tarantula III (Catalina Flores)' by Devin Grayson (DC - Nightwing (1996) #71) *'Virtuoso' by Gail Simone (DC - Villains United #5) Supervillains *'Ani-Mator' by Louise Simonson (Marvel - New Mutants #59) *'Apocalypse' by Louise Simonson (Marvel - X-Factor (1986) #6) *'Black Swan' by Gail Simone (Marvel - Deadpool #65) *'Genocide '''by Gail Simone (DC - ''Wonder Woman (2006) #26) *'Junior' by Gail Simone (DC - Secret Six (2008) #1) *'Mister Terrible' by Gail Simone (DC - Villains United #5) *'Mortician' by Devin Grayson (DC - Batman: Gotham Knights #28) *'Queen of Fables' by Gail Simone (DC - JLA #47) *'Red Volcano' by Gail Simone (DC - DC Universe #0) *'Siren' by Devin Grayson (DC - Titans #5) *'Skylark' by Ann Nocenti (DC - Green Arrow #7) *'Twelve Brothers in Silk' by Gail Simone (DC - Birds of Prey #81) *'Typhoid Mary' by Ann Nocenti (Marvel - Daredevil #254) *'White Canary' by Gail Simone (DC - Birds of Prey (2010) #1) Non-Super Title Characters *'Millie the Model' by Ruth Atkinson (Marvel - Millie the Model #1) *'Patsy Walker' (pre-Hellcat) by Ruth Atkinson and/or Bessie Herman Little (Marvel - Miss America Magazine #2) Supporting Characters *'Achilles Warkiller' by Gail Simone (DC - Wonder Woman (2006) #30) *'Aleksandr Creote' by Gail Simone (DC - Birds of Prey #56) *'Alysia Yeoh' by Gail Simone (DC - Batgirl (2011) #1) *'Savant '''by Gail Simone (DC - ''Birds of Prey #56) *'Sin' by Gail Simone (DC - Birds of Prey #92) *'Sapphire Stagg' by Ramona Fradon (DC - The Brave and the Bold #57) Teams Groups of previously-created characters; groups of original characters are listed in their applicable section above. *'A-Force' by Marguerite Bennett and G. Willow Wilson (Marvel) *'Fallen Angels' by Mary Jo Duffy (Marvel) Category:Publications